


Obliviate (6 Underground)

by bradcpu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: A goodbye to the dentists' daughterBybradcpuLength:3:54Fandom:Harry PotterSong/Artist:"6 Underground" by Sneaker PimpsPremiered at the VividCon 2017 premieres show





	Obliviate (6 Underground)

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu_Obliviate.zip) **

**Lyrics**  


take me down  
6 underground  
the ground beneath your feet  
laid out low  
nothing to go  
nowhere a way to meet.

i've got a head full of drought  
down here  
so far off of losing out  
round here  
Overground, watch this space  
I'm open to falling from grace.

calm me down  
bring it round  
to way high off your street  
i can see  
like nothing else  
in me  
you're better than I wannabe

don't think 'cos i understand  
i care,  
don't think 'cos i'm talking  
we're friends  
Overground, watch this space  
I'm open to falling from grace

talk me down  
safe and sound,  
too strung up to sleep  
wear me out  
scream and shout  
swear my time's never cheap

i fake my life like i've lived  
too much,  
i take whatever you're giving; not enough,  
Overground, watch this space  
I'm open

i fake my life like i've lived  
too much,  
i take whatever you're giving; not enough,  
Overground, watch this space  
I'm open  
to falling from grace.

Thanks for watching!


End file.
